


Грязные словечки

by alex_knight, SollyDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, It makes sense trust me, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Спускаясь в гостиную, Пидж услышала такое, что… никогда в жизни не хотела бы слышать.





	Грязные словечки

**Author's Note:**

> Отдельная благодарность NecRomantica за редактирование данного текста.

— Ты в порядке?  
— Ага, просто… подожди чуток.

Пидж замедлила шаги и остановилась почти у самого входа в гостиную. Все они: Лэнс, Ханк, Кит, Широ, сама она и вдобавок ее брат Мэтт жили в космическом корабле почти как дома. И прямо сейчас казалось, что Лэнс и Кит уже проснулись и встали. Она планировала зайти громко, но голос Кита остановил ее на подходе.

— Ай-ай, держись, блядь! — голос Кита звучал напряженно. — Ты вообще охуел!  
— Че? — это уже Лэнс. — Чувак, все нормально. Расслабься.  
— Какое «расслабься»? Лэнс! Он не влезет!

Пидж зажмурилась: внезапно захотелось, чтобы всё это оказалось сном. Это должен быть сон.

— Слишком большой.

Даже не сон — ночной кошмар.

— Поверь, все будет нормально! — мягкий голос Лэнса успокаивал. Кит что-то проворчал, и Лэнс вздохнул:  
— Я обещаю: все будет хорошо. Готов?

Последовала долгая пауза, и потом Кит немного неуверенно ответил:

— Хорошо.

А затем Пидж услышала то, что ей вообще не хотелось слышать.

Всхлип. Два напряженных всхлипа. Кит ругался, Лэнс постанывал.

— Т-ты в порядке?  
— Все нормально… — казалось, Кит говорил через силу. Пидж закрыла лицо руками, изо всех сил желая проснуться.

— Пидж? — услышав голос Ханка, она чуть не подскочила от неожиданности и, покраснев, отвернулась. — Ты нормально? Не заболела?

— Я начинаю двигаться, ага? — вновь послышался голос Лэнса. Казалось, он совсем выдохся.  
— Т-только… давай помедленнее, ладно? — попросил Кит.

Ханк побледнел и уставился на вход в гостиную.

— Это не сон, — прошептала Пидж, ее глаза расширились от ужаса.

— О-они не могли… — слабо возразил Ханк. — Ну, то есть, они не могут. Что? Прямо в гостиной?

Точно. Ханк был прав! Ну, не могли эти два идиота трахаться прямо в гостиной. В их общей гостиной!

— Но мы же застукали их, когда они на кухне целовались…

— А еще на вечеринке Аллуры, когда они оба напились, я уверен, что Кит хотел отсосать Лэнсу в ванной…

Ладно. Эти два придурка действительно могли осмелиться и попробовать это в гостиной.

— Ох! Блядь! — зашипел Кит. — Осторожнее!  
— Прости. Ты нормально?  
— Слишком быстро! Давай помедленнее!

— Блин, да после такого я там всю мебель сожгу! — выдохнула Пидж.

— Мы… мы должны… ну, это, остановить их, что ли? — спросил обеспокоенный Ханк.

Пидж посмотрела на него:

— Я туда не пойду.

— Я тоже.

— Л-лэнс! Лэнс, подожди! Ты… Я так не согнусь! Аааай!  
— Прости! Давай снова. Хм. Так. Так. Подвинься… ммм, влево. Левую ногу подвинь.  
— Я не могу подвинуть свою ногу, Лэнс. Просто… Давай чуть-чуть назад.  
— Ладно, ладно. Хорошо. Держись.  
— Давай быстрее. У меня сейчас судорога начнётся.

— Что там за Кама-сутра такая, а? — выдохнула Пидж, заметив, что Ханк зажмурил глаза и заткнул уши.

— Чувак, я правда не хочу этого знать. Я правда-правда не хочу ничего знать.

— Может, сходим за Широ? — она вопросительно глянула на Ханка. — Ну, в смысле, может быть, он их остановит?

— Что должен остановить Широ? — Пидж с Ханком вздрогнули и зажали рты руками, чтобы те двое в гостиной их не услышали. (Хотя стоп, а почему это они должны беспокоиться о том, что их услышат?) Они повернулись и встретились лицом к лицу с очень заспанным Широ. — О чем это вы тут шепчетесь?

Пидж прикусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь сформулировать самый вежливый вариант «чувак, которого ты считал почти своим братом, прямо сейчас трахается с Лэнсом в нашей общей гостиной, не мог бы ты их остановить». К счастью, Ханк в свойственной ему грубоватой манере избавил ее от необходимости что-то говорить:

— Кит с Лэнсом занимаются в гостиной этим самым.

Широ, медленно хлопая глазами, уставился на него.

— Прости. Что? — переспросил он. В этот самый момент двое в гостиной снова начали шуметь.

— Блядь… блядь, Лэнс, не могу больше…  
— Ещё немного. Ну, давай.  
— Нет. Н-не надо. Я сейчас…  
— Я уже почти, ещё чуть-чуть…

Теперь уже все трое замерли, и, моргнув, Широ двинулся вперед. Пидж видела, как взыграли в нем братские инстинкты, как пылали от ярости его глаза, когда он прошел мимо нее и Ханка.

— Похоже, Лэнсу конец, — прошептала Пидж Ханку. — Чур, я заберу себе его видеоигры.

— Какого хрена вы тут творите? — рявкнул Широ, еще не завернув за угол.

Раздались два испуганных вздоха, и когда Пидж с Ханком подоспели, то увидели открытую дверь в гостиную. Снаружи Кит держал за один край их старый облезлый диван, Лэнс внутри держал второй край. Эти двое возились, пытаясь протиснуть громадину в дверной проем, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой. Вопль Широ им никак в этом деле не помог, даже наоборот: всполошил их, и часть, которую тащил Кит, опустилась вниз. Пидж заметила, как у него подкосились колени, пока он пытался удержать свой край дивана.

Диван все-таки упал, и Кит простонал:

— Блядь.

— Малыш, ты в порядке? — Лэнс огляделся и осторожно опустил край, за который держал.

— Ага, — Кит оглядел диван и посмотрел на Широ, его глаза опасно сузились. — Каким хером ты думал, начав орать на людей с утра пораньше? — рявкнул он.

— Что вы делаете с нашим диваном? — поинтересовался Ханк.

— Мы новый купили, — ответил Лэнс и облокотился на спинку. — Хотели сделать всем вам сюрприз и быстро заменить один на другой. Но… типа не получилось.

— Потому что эта раритетная развалина не проходит в дверной проем, — Кит пнул по краю. — Говорил я тебе, что надо у соседа взять бензопилу и распилить эту хуйню на дрова.

— Нет, детка, — Лэнс оглянулся и ткнул в Кита пальцем. — Во-первых, я уверен, что тот чувак был слишком похож на злого вражеского правителя, который наверняка хотел бы заполучить твою душу в обмен на пилу. И во-вторых, внутри дома запрещено пользоваться бензопилами!

Остальные наблюдали за их препирательствами. На "осторожненько" и "всего лишь распилить" Кита Лэнс отвечал тем, что «у тебя потом везде будет валяться мусор, а мы цивилизованные люди, Кит! Мы выставим диван, и пусть забирает тот, кому он нужен!»

— Как насчет того, — глубоко вздохнув, сказал Широ, — что мы поможем вам его вынести, поставим новый и просто расслабимся и позавтракаем, наконец?

— Да уж. Я за это утро постарел лет на десять, — пробормотал Ханк, приготовившись помогать.

Лэнс и Кит переглянулись и пожали плечами, прежде чем вся их команда (Пидж помогала подбадривающими возгласами типа «Вы сможете!» или «Пни его в жопу, у-ху-ху!») умудрилась сделать перестановку. Лэнс ушел принимать душ. Кит тоже поплелся прочь, бормоча что-то про то, что он сейчас просто ляжет, и лучше его не трогать до самого завтрака.

Сидя за столом, пока Ханк разводил жидкое тесто для блинчиков, Пидж наконец заговорила:

— Итак, парни, вы реально думаете, что Кит был бы снизу?

— Что-о-о? — все повернулись к ней как раз в тот момент, когда Мэтт зашел на кухню и непонимающе моргнул:

— Что я пропустил?


End file.
